A life so changed
by Did-my-heart-love-till-now
Summary: Emily was a normal girl until she wakes up under a tree and all she remembers is pain.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight but I wish I did!

* * *

I felt the venom running through my veins, torturing me nonstop, never giving me a break. Scream after scream left my mouth but I couldn't stop it, nothing could. Pain riddled my body, not an inch of it giving in too my fight. Was it even worth it? I tried to think back to how it had started but the pain lead my mind astray. How could something ever be so painful? …

* * *

Thank you Faith for your help :)

Reviews make me happy

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight but I wish I did!

* * *

The fire in my body started to race back to my heart, the pain increasing. I let out another piercing scream and felt my body arch before blacking out.

I opened my eyes and was taken back by the sharpness of the objects around me. My contact lenses had never given me that clear a picture and this new sight bewildered me. I glanced around and found myself lying in a wood. The stars seems impossibly bright, their light split into a spectrum of colour which dazzled me. Damp moss littered the trees and glistened in the moonlight. Somewhere in the distance a dog howled causing the hair on the back of my neck to rise. How did I get here? Who was I? All memories had escaped me. All I knew was pain.

* * *

Thank you Tonia

Please review

xx


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight but I wish I did!

* * *

I started to run. There was something spooky about the wood, it had an air that freaked me. In a split second I was on the edge of the wood, my new found speed scared me and made me feel self conscious. I continued running and watched as building after building blurred past. I stopped at a small village, steam rising from each chimney.

The most delightful smell drew me to one house in particular. Ivy sprouted out of the cracks in the wall chipping the scratched and dirty paintwork. I pressed my nose up against the door. Without thinking I opened the door and let myself in. My nose led the way and my throat started to burn. I found myself face to face with a light haired woman. Her sandy curls were scraped back into a tight bun, her dark blue glasses were slowly slipping down her ski sloped nose and she squinted at me. She open her mouth but before she could say anything my teeth dug into her plump neck. My burning throat was instantly soothed by her hot red blood, which I gulped down, draining every last drop. Her body went cold in my hands, I slumped her exsanguinated body on a chair and left.

I had never felt so monstrous; I had killed a woman and drank her blood. I was disgusted with myself. It felt like a horror movie but I wasn't the victim. I was the monster.

I was filled with repulse. Every part of me was a monster. A filthy monster. A murderer.

I ran back to the forest which was one of my first memories a lay down on the dirt path, staring at the sky. I lay there for hours watching the stars glisten and shine. I watched as the sun began to rise to its full glory, a spectrum of colour flooding the forest floor. My body began to sparkle and it was as if someone had glued diamonds to me. I closed my eyes and wondered whether I could be seen as anything but a monster. I knew four things for certain at this moment. Firstly, I was a repulsive monster who didn't deserve to live. Secondly, I had could run super fast. Thirdly, My eye sight had improved, it was so sharp and clear that I couldn't miss anything, no object could or would blur in front of me. And finally, for some strange reason, I glistened like diamonds in the sunlight.

* * *

Please review. Reviews make me happy :)

xx


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight but I wish I did!

* * *

The next few days passed so slowly that they seemed like years. I lay below an oak tree, holding my head in my hands, time didn't matter to me anymore, I hated my new body, I hated myself. I couldn't restrain the monster inside me. I needed to hunt.

My throat had been burning for a while now but the pain was too much, I couldn't stand it any longer. I needed to soothe the pain. I stood up, shaking the fallen leaves off me. It was the first time I'd moved in ages and I had forgotten how fast I was. I followed my nose to my dinner. Though I despised my new habit, the result was excellent and I felt instantly better. My throat no longer burned and I felt free, for awhile.

I looked down at myself in disgust, how could I let myself get this way. My once pristine top was now partly shredded and my jeans were now little more than rags. I needed new clothes, I may not feel the cold but people have started to notice that I'm different. Well I don't blame them who goes around in winter in old rags.

All I needed now was some money. I glanced around, I had always stuck to the laws when I was human or at least I think I did. An old woman sat on a bench reading a book, her long grey hair was scraped back into a tight bun and her clothes were at least three sizes to big for her obviously slim figure. This woman was my target. I walked up to her and sat on the bench next to her.

"Cold night," she said as she glanced over at me

"Yea," I replied trying to keep my voice flat.

After a few minutes of polite conversation, I quickly grabbed her purse which was sticking out of the top of her bag and legged it. I forgot about my inhuman speed and when I reached the safety of the trees I noticed that she was glancing around, she shook her head and then walked off. She obviously thought that she had just had an hallucination. I smiled and opened the purse, not much but it would buy me a new outfit.

* * *

I waited for the mist to drop before I made my way into the town. Carefully timing each moment to slip in and out of the sunny patches, I watched as my skin glistened each time it made contact with the light. I tried the first outfit on that I found, a pair of skinny jeans and a pale blue shirt. I admired my new purchase in the mirror, imagining myself back at school, a normal school girl who had a normal life. I lost myself in my own fantasy world.

"I've been waiting a long while for you,"

I snapped out of my daze and turned round.

* * *

**Ooooh who is it?**

**Sorry I've taken ages to update, I've been so busy. Please review :)**

**Livy xxx**


End file.
